The present disclosure relates generally to swimming apparel, and more particularly to the design and construction of aquatic sports performance apparel, cold water wetsuits, deep water scuba wetsuits, triathlon garments, surfing apparel, aquatic compression garments and other swimwear. Various aquatic sport performance apparel have been developed in the art, and are utilized for a variety of purposes. Among these are performance wetsuits, which are popular among triathletes and open water swimmers. Additionally, special performance wetsuits have been adopted by surfers, scuba divers and the military for Special Forces personnel. Performance wetsuits provide drag reduction in the form of faster-than-skin surface coatings, warmth and additional buoyancy to the wearer, and are designed to enhance the speed and ease with which the wearer moves through the water while swimming.